Frozen Innocence
by Change-of-HeartStorm
Summary: Ryou Bakura becomes the vessel for a evil spirit. Yaoi, Tendershipping, slightly AU, rating will go up in future. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Amane- Sister

Miles- Father

Regina- Mother

_'thoughts'_

"Talking"

_**'"Angry Yami Bakura, or Yami Yugi'"**_

_C_hange of heart Storm: Hello everyone, I hope life has been treating you all well. Welcome to my story. This a Yaoi Fanfic, with plenty of drama. For those of you who came here for instant boy on boy action I'm sorry this is going to be a rather long fanfiction. Meaning that there will be plenty of times where Bakura and Ryou(ryo if you watch the japanese version) aren't even talking to one and other. This fanfic is slightly AU meaning that we won't be following the story line of the show, but there will be a bit of duel monsters here and there. Yami Bakura's intentions are different than that of his show conterpart, and so on. This is my first fanfiction on here, so please be kind if you would like to give me some criticism. Also i don't have the best grammar or wording, so there might be times when sentences get a little jumpy. If you guys notice any of that please point it out in your reviews. Furthermore.. Wait what, i'm seeming super serious right now.

*Slaps Self* Okay! I hope you guys enjoy my first fanfiction! I'm going to have some funny moments, and some fluff at times. But this story will start out on a rather boring depressing note! Much love, and please R&R.

**Disclaimer**- Unpayed worker: Hey Storm! You wanna own Yu-Gi-Oh? Storm: Listen you worthless fool, do you understand the amount of fans Konami would lose if I took over that show? Worker: Well Zexal already exist.. Storm: Point taken.

All jokes aside I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Konami.

* * *

><p>Ryou Bakura sat at his desk in his bedroom, not much went on in his "fancy-pancy" life style. He was a young British boy living in a mansion with his rich parents, and one younger sister. His days would normally consist of walking around the mansion's huge garden, that had been styled very carefully by his Mother. Bakura loved to go there everyday. He loved picking up and playing with the fallen petals, and sometimes, if no one was around he'd pluck the flowers off the stems.<p>

He brought himself out of his thoughts to remember why he was sitting in his room bored, instead of doing what he loved the most. The door to the Garden had been locked up tight with a large padlock. He asked around but none of the servants knew why. Even though Bakura was only 10 he had matured a bit more than the average 10 year old, so he figured it out on his own. His father had left on a unexpected trip to Egypt to look at newly uncovered artifacts, found in some ancient tombs. His Mother had not heard from his father in a few weeks, and none of his crew had been answering their phones either. Bakura found this out when he overheard his mother leaving a message to his father, saying something about her being "worried sick". So Bakura had come down to the conclusion that his mother had locked the backyard door, and then locked herself in the gardening shed.

It didn't come to him as a suprise though. She always freaked out like this whenever anything went wrong, or worried her. She'd disappear for a day or two, then come out to check on Ryou and his sister. Then go straight back into hiding.

Bakura sighed "Dad please be alright. I know your research is important to you, but Mother will go insane if you do not come home soon." He whispered.

"W-what do you mean?" A young girly voice asked. Bakura turned around to see his young sister, Amane. It became obvious to him very quickly that she had overheard him. She had the same personality as their mother when it came to problems, she'd freak out and try to hide. But she was only 6, it was stressful for her favorite person in the world to disappear suddenly.

"Amane I..." He said unsure how to answer his little sister, who was already near tears. "So Mum is hiding? And it's because Daddy is missing?" She cried out, she followed it with a scream and ran away from Ryou's room.

_'Not this again. Why can't I just have a normal family? A father with a normal job would be pleasant, and a Mother who made my sister and I lunch before school. And my sister… A sister who loved me like a sister should. Like family should love one and other. But these are all just silly dreams I guess, I'll never have family or Friends like the kids at school.'. _"Amane wait! Please!" Ryou ran out of his room in search for his sister, then the doorbell rung. None of the Maids seemed to be around so he answered it himself. He looked up to see his father there.

"Father?" Ryou eyes widened, as he looked up. The man had a warm smile on his face, he bent down to Ryou's height and put one hand on his head.

"How have you been son?" He asked. The white headed boy couldn't help but notice his father smelt quite bad. _'He should have been able to shower before he hopped on the plane back here'_ Ryou thought. He shook off the smell and smiled back at his father. He was happy to see his father back home, and more importantly safe. It took him a second to remember all the problems in the house.

"Everything is horrible Dad! Mum has been trying to call you since you left, you never answered so she became very upset. She locked herself in the Gardening Shed, and Amane ran off somewhere. The maids seem to have become lazy since your authority isn't hovering around the house, so they won't help with anything. Why didn't you answer the phone when Mother called? Or at least leave a message or something!" Ryou yelled. He began to cry. The sudden shock of seeing his thought-to-be missing father showing up seemed to have set him off a little.

Ryou's father frowned. He quickly stood back up and told Bakura to go to his room and stay there for a while. Ryou at first tried to convince his father to let him look for Amane, but a quick "No." stopped any form of bargaining.

Back in his room Ryou was drawing a picture of a odd golden ring, he had seen it in a dream he had last night. He started by drawing the outer ring, it was just a thick ring with small indents on it where five ornaments would hang off of it. He added the five ornaments, and held the picture up for a moment. It'd looked pretty accurate to him. Then he remembered there was a gold triangle in the middle of the ring he quickly drew in the triangle, and colored it in. He stared at the picture for a few seconds; it was a bunch of basics shapes inside of each other, nothing special. He sighed and put the picture off to the side of the desk.

It had only been 20 minutes since he had been sent to his room, and when his father says a while it meant for at least two hours. Bakura decided to rest. His family wouldn't approve of him sleeping mid-day but Bakura felt like the situation was appropriate enough. Besides had full trust that his father would find Amane, and get her mother out of the shed. It wasn't like he'd be needed for anything anytime soon. Bakura couldn't help but feel like a strange presence was around him as he began to drift into sleep, as his eyes finally closed he heard paper shuffling.

* * *

><p>Bakura's father stormed through the house, he pulled Amane out of her usual hiding place. Which was in a empty cabinet. "Dad!" She happily said thinking her father had come to save the day, but his roughness said otherwise. He dragged her by her hand to the door that led to the backyard, kicked the lock. The lock shattered into a million little pieces, one maid gasped and stared. <em>'That lock was metal. There's no way he could just shatter it like that! And poor Amane, she looks like she's in pain, I should step in. This is borderline child abuse.. I.. I feel something dark from him. I just can't interfere, forgive me Amane.'<em> She closed her eyes and continued her cleaning as if nothing had happened.

When he got to the gardening shed he threw Amane to the side. She let out a scream, and hit the ground with a thud. "Amane?" A woman's voice sounded from the shed, quickly the door unlocked. Bakura's mother ran out and picked her daughter up into her arms. Not even noticing her husband standing right next to the shed. After calming her daughter she turned around and saw him.

"You're home! Oh I'm so glad you're alright love. What happened to Amane? Did she trip? Why is there a bruise on her wrist?" She asked, not letting the idea of it being her husbands fault even reach her head.

"Yes, she did trip. It's okay though, I'm sure she's fine." He answered, his voice was monotone and his eyes were blank. His wife didn't seem to notice though, she walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're right, sorry for asking so many questions honey. I'm just so glad you're home." She cried nuzzling face into his neck, still holding Amane.

"Sorry for worrying you Regina, I seemed to have lost my phone while exploring the site. And my crew couldn't seem to find service no matter where we went. It is Egypt after all." He said. He felt her nod against his neck. He made a face of disgust before gently pushing her off of him. "Why don't we go inside and relax?" He asked with a smile that anyone could tell was fake. Regina was too inlove to notice though she simply smiled back and nodded.

Bakura's father sat in his chair in different way then he usually did, he was slumped down into the chair and his elbow was resting on the chair arm which allowed him to put his chin on his fist.

"Daddy is sitting like a King!" Amane cheered, already forgetting that her father had dragged and thrown her not too long ago. She didn't care what happened to her as long as she was near her mother.

"Miles my love. Why are you sitting like that? Your posture is horrible." Regina frowned. Miles clenched his teeth and snarled "Who are you to insult me? I sit how I wish to sit, understand?". Regina shuddered and nodded.

"Whe- Where is Ryou?" Regina stuttered out, she refused to look her husband in the eyes.

"He's in his room. He was very upset earlier you know? And you weren't there to comfort him. You should start paying more attention to him." Miles smirked.

"I'll go check on hi-"

"No. I will." Miles quickly rose from his chair and walked towards the stairs. He looked at his wife who was now curled up on the couch crying. _'Good.'_ He said to himself.

_'You evil spirit.'_ Said another voice in his head.

_'Oh so you're stronger than I thought. No worries, you won't be interrupting me for much longer'_ A dark, yet smooth voice replied.

_'What do you mean by that?'_ Miles' asked fearfully. _'You see, I need this body from now on to live through. Meaning that I will have to exterminate your mind from this body.'_ The darker voice answered._ 'Wait no! You can't my daughter and wife, they can't exist with out me!'_ Miles Cried.

_Humph_,_ well you'll still be here. In some form._'The darker voice chuckled._ 'What about a trade?' _Miles said_. _He was desperate to save himself for the sake of his family. '_What could you possibly have to trade me? All I want is a vessel to live in, and seeing as how you won't let me take you over whenever I please I must rid of you.'_

'_But my Body is old and weak. Not to mention I'm a well known researcher, I get followed by many people daily who hope to get interviews with me. If they find I'm acting different the whole world will know about it, and even though I don't know what you're trying to accomplish I must tell you. Publicity is not good for evil plans..' _Miles said slyly.

_'Go on.'_

_'...What if I give you a young body and mind? One that could be easily manipulated, one that you could train to become your own personal slave? Like they say young people are naive.'_ Miles felt his heart sinking with every word, but he had to do whatever he could to protect his wife and child. He loved Bakura but the boy was too shy. His innocence made him a weak boy, and being weak Miles found it hard for him to love Bakura the same way most fathers loved their sons.

_'How sad, your own son. During my first encounter with your son I felt something was off about him. Something that makes him weaker than most humans. He will make an easy target. I accept your offer'_ The voice chuckled.

_'One more thing-' _

_'What?' _

_ 'Do not harm my family. I watched through my own eyes as you killed every one of my workers with old Egyptian tools. I beg that you do not harm my wife and daughter once I grant you my sons' mind.'_ Miles pleaded.

_'Deal, your family will remain unharmed and I will take control of your son. Are you done?'_ The voice asked impatiently. Miles stared into what could only be a endless tunnel of darkness.

_'How do I do it?'_

The voice began to laugh maniacally.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I feel like this chapter is written horribly, but I'm trying hard to find my own writting style so I can't expect things to go perfectly. I hope you guys have a great week. Please R&amp;R I actually have part two already written, so If you would like me to post it soon please tell me so in the reviews.<p> 


	2. This is why we can't have nice things

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.**

**Author: It's late, I'm tired. *Passes out***

* * *

><p>Ryou walked down the cold, dark road, the streetlights had been shut off and all the stores were closed. "There's not a soul in sight but I feel like I'm being watched." He said through chattering teeth. He couldn't even remember how he got to a street he never saw before, but he was there and his mission was to find someone to help him. After what seemed to be hours of walking he came across a store with it's lights on. "Ah, finally! They must have a phone I can borrow!" He ran to through the open door and quickly scanned the store. There was nothing, no tables, no shelves to hold items, no decorations, nothing at all. "How odd, maybe they just moved in."<p>

He continued walking around the empty room, he felt like there was something he was missing. "Huh? Did I just head something?" He paused for a moment in hopes to hear the noise again. "Maybe not, I guess it was just wishful thinking." The white haired boy sighed before turning around to exit the shop, but then the noise happened again. "It almost sounds like someone mumbling." He pressed his ear to the wall, and heard it again. This time it was clear enough for him to decipher words. _'That's a voice!_' He pushed the majority of his body weight onto the wall so that he could hear anything that went on behind it.

"Heeeeyy! My deck has a bunch of strong monsters in it there's no way you could have won. No way!" A male voice whined.

"Well Joey it's because you don't own enough spell and trap cards to protect your monsters." A calm, young boys voice giggled.

"Whaaa? You're telling me I don't only need cards to power up my monster, but to also protect them? Man this game is complicated." The other voice replied.

"Well everything is complicated to you Joe." Another voice gloated.

"Ahahaha –Ey, that's not funny- hahaha" They all laughed.

Ryou smiled as well, he didn't understand what they were joking about but he enjoyed happy scenes. 'I wish I could meet these people they seem kind.' Ryou put more of his weight on the wall and felt it start to give in. Within seconds the white haired eavesdropper found himself in a completely new room covered in wall rubble. "Ouch.." Ryou winced.

"Woah are you okay?" A familiar voice asked. Ryou looked up to see a young boy look down at him with worry in his eyes. The boy had bright amethyst eyes and purplish black hair with oddly styled blonde bangs. Infact the boy's entire hairstyle itself was odd.

"Eyy, what's the big idea?" Another voice asked. A tall, slender, blonde teen stormed up behind the other boy. He had deep brown eyes, and the expression on his face didn't seem too nice.

"Be nice Joey." A young girl ran up and bent down to Ryou and put one hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright? Do you need an ambulance?" She asked. Her bright blue eyes filled with concern.

"Move outta the way Tea; old Tristan is here to save the day" A strong voice said. Tea did as she was told, and the Tristan character picked Ryou out of the wall rubble like it was nothing. He had light caramel skin, and pointy, but stylish, black hair, with warm brown eyes to match. Bakura couldn't believe how nice all these people were after he crashed through the wall, well aside from the blonde.

"I- I'm fine. I'm very sorry for intruding in such a horrible way. I was lost and found a store. It was empty but I kept hearing voices. I leaned against the wall hoping I could understand where they where coming from but the wall seemed to have collapsed." Bakura explained once he got onto his own two feet. He saw that everyone in the room was looking at him like he was insane. 'Well I did just knock down their wall' He thought, a blank look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but we doesn't have any neighboring stores. The place you crashed in from was the outside wall." The purple eyed boy corrected him kindly.

"Ha! I knew this guy was a weirdo. You know what? He probably just was aching to duel me so badly that he broke through the walls." The "Joey" man said while pointing at himself. His attitude quickly changed when the Tea girl grabbed his ear. "You haven't won one match against anyone! And you think that some random kid would crash through the walls to duel you? Please." She groaned.

"What? I was just walking down a dark street, all the shops where closed. And the one I found led me here." Ryou explained again.

"But it's 5 in the afternoon, how was there a dark street when the sun is beating down?" Tristan asked. He turned to the purple eyed boy who held a concerned look on his face

"Well who ever you are don't worry about the damage; my Grandpa was planning to put a new wall over there anyways. It had become dangerously thin. Now this will just give him more incentive to do it." He smiled. "What's your name by the way?"

"I'm Ryou, Ryou Bakura."

"Well I'm Joey, you know I like you Bakura. You seem like a nice guy." The Blonde seemed to have teleported over to him and wrapped his arm around said nice guy.

"I'm Tea." The girl smiled.

"I'm Tristan, it's nice to meet you Bakura." The black haired boy smiled as well.

"And I-"

"Huh?" Ryou looked around to see the entire room had gone black and white. No one was moving either. "Are you guys alright?" Ryou asked he waved his hand in front of their faces but no one would move. A small portal of purple and black substance opened up. Ryou backed away in fear. 'What is that?' The portal spit out a gold item. He caught it and held it up. "What? The ring?" Soon the entire room and its inhabitants became engulfed by the portal. He watched as his new friends slowly disintegrated into the darkness. "No! Wait!" Ryou yelled as he reached his hand out to the frozen bodies but they all disappeared too quickly.

Ryou felt his other hand burn like he had set it on a hot stove top. He looked down to see the ring had begun to glow. He tried to let it go, but it was like his body wouldn't let him loosen his grip. Soon his energy felt like it was slipping away. He dropped to the floor, and closed his eyes trying to ignore the burning pain. "**Sleep.**" A voice whispered. "But my new friends." He whispered as the last of the purple eyed boy disappeared.

Steps: Reference Ryou's dream in the story below. Change all or the majority of "Bakura" sentences and change them to "Ryou" sentences in the story above.

Ryou's eyes shot open. He quickly rose up and looked around. "My room… It was just a nightmare." He let out a sigh of relief. He directed his attention to his clock. "Wow its 7:30. I've been asleep for a while." He couldn't help but let flashbacks of his nightmare run through his head. _'I can't believe that was just a dream. It all felt so real. Plus those people, they didn't seem like anything I could just make up.'_ He broke his thoughts to remember his current real-life situation.

'_I hope father was able to find everyone.'_ He took a deep breath before pushing himself out of beed. He noticed that his drawing had been moved to his bedside table. Moments later he realized that someone had drawn on it as well.

'_I wonder if Amane did this.'_ Ryou picked up the paper and examined it. Not much had changed except in the middle of the triangle an odd looking eye had been drawn, by what could have only been an expert artist. The shading around the eye was top notch, the lines had certain textures that'd seemed to pop out and be real. _'It couldn't have been Amane… But who then? Dad? This eye does look like something he'd find at one of his excavations.'_ He set the paper down and went to exit his room. Just as his hand reached for the knob, the door was knocked on.

"Ryou? Do you mind if I come in for a moment?" His dad's voice asked calmly.

"Of course father!" Ryou happily swung open the door and was greeted a warm smile. Ryou couldn't help but feel something was a little false about it this time.

"Did everything go over well with Mom and Amane?" Ryou asked. "Yes son, everything is alright. Did you have a nice nap?" Miles asked, his voice was calm and caring, but his face was filled with what a normal person would call guilt.

"Yes, I guess you did come in to check on me then?" Ryou was answered with a nod. "Does that mean you drew this eye on my picture? It looks great dad! I'm going to keep it in a special frame once I can find one." Ryou held up the picture. Miles took a step back and gasped.

"Wh-wher-.. Why did you draw that? Where did you get that idea from?" He asked horrified that his son had drawn the cursed ring he found in the ruins. '_No one has even seen that ring yet except me. How did he draw it?'_ Miles tried to regain his composure but sweat continued to drip down his face.

"I had a dream about it. What's wrong dad? You drew on it, why are you so shocked by it now?" Ryou cocked his head to the side. "I guess you didn't draw on it then, maybe it was Mom." Ryou spoke quietly to himself.

"No son, it's just I.."Miles stared at his son, sweat dripping down his nose. **'Give him the Ring now!'** Hissed the voice in his head. "I brought you home a present, and yes I did draw that eye. Just so it would fit your gift." Miles lied.

"A present, that is similar to the ring I drew?" Ryou frowned; he wasn't one for freaky coincidences.

"Well maybe it just means it was meant for you! I found it in the tombs near a Egyptian coffin and some canopic jars. I hope you like it son." Miles smiled. He heard a dark laugh as he removed a necklace from his neck. He pulled out from his collar the exact ring that Ryou had drawn.

"Here son, this is for you." He held the ring out, his hand shaking wildly. Sweat continued to fall from his face. Was he really about to give his son an evil spirit? One who would take over his mind? That would take away any form of future life he could obtain? All to save his leftover family? He narrowed his eyesbrows. 'Yes, I must! My son, forgive me. I hope one day you can come to understand this sacrifice.' With that the Gold ring left his hands, and the start of a new life for his son began.

He watched in horror as Ryou smiled at the ring.

"Wow Dad, this looks exactly like the Ring we drew together. This is so neat, I bet it's even though you left the house you were still here in spirit. So when I was dreaming you entered my mind and showed me my future present. This is the greatest!" Ryou hugged his father, a tear falling from his eye.

"I'm so glad you could be a part of our family son." Miles held on tight to Ryou. Moments later they released each other, and Bakura put the gold chain around his neck. The ring was now his, forever.

'.yromem I naht erom gnihton emoceb uoy sa ,hctaw lliw eW .redluohs ym no anigeR dna ,smra ym ni enamA . hctaw lliw I dna ,tuo edisni eht morf deyortsed eb lliw ouY .AND nwo ym fo kcirb a naht erom gnihton si rof derac ecno I yob ehT .won nomed a naht gnihton er'uoY .rettam ton lliw ti tub ,tuo erugif reve fi em evigrof reven yam uoY .devol seno eht tcetorp ot ,o dot dah I tahw did I .yad a rof tsal ylno lliw worros siht tub ,enod ev'I gnihtyreve rof yrros m'I .ouy revo hctaw sdoG eht yam ,noS'

-Father.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the end of chapter two. R&amp;R Thank you for reading and commenting on this. I hope I can still get criticism for mistakes I make along the way. As for that message you can try to decipher it. Downside up and turned around might help you out. But I'll be posting a translation next chapter. In the meantime please review. Any tips would be helpful. And YES Bakura might become a fan of a certain card game very soon.<strong>

**Stay safe.**


	3. Well there goes the neighborhood

**Storm: Hi all, quick update because I realised how many mistakes I made in my last chapter. I was too tired to look over it completely so I heavily apologize. Not to say this chapter is perfect, but I read it a few times before posting it. Anywho I hope you enjoy it, thank you for all your kind reviews. Also I have a little mission for you guys. I'll explain it at the end of this chapter.**

**Yo dawg, I head you like replies. So we put Replies in your replies so you can reply to my reply.**

**Ash: I'm so happy to find someone else who can read backwards. You get a cookie for that. Thank you for your review.**

**Gaga: First of all I'm loving your name. Secondly thanks for your kind reviews. I know I'm not the best writer. But it's little compliments like yours that makes continuing my story fun. **

**Kiara: Lol while writing this I was like "Hmm maybe I should just drop a house on him or something." the entire time. But I gotta keep him alive for right now, maybe permanently. Thank you for commenting.**

**Mudkip: Aha fangirl love? I'm glad my story is worth such an honor. Thanks for the review.**

**PuppyProngs: That's a really good idea. But sadly no that's not how its gonan be. And yes I'm pretty sure we're gonna have trenchcoat Yami Bakura in there. Thank you for commenting. **

**Reviewer 7: Yeah, I know another person who isn't liking Miles either. *Points at Kiara* thank you for your review.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Unpayed worker: The disclaimer Storm!**

**Storm: ... I will take everything you own and light it on fire if you ever get the nerve to raise your voice in my presence again.**

**Unpayed worker:.. Disclaimer: Storm does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

><p>Son, may the Gods watch over you. I'm sorry for everything I've done, but this sorrow will only last for a day. I did what I had to do, to protect the ones I loved. You may never forgive me if you ever figure out, but it will not matter. You are a demon now. The boy I once cared for is nothing more than a brick of my own DNA. You will be destroyed from the inside out, and I will watch. Amane in my arms, and Regina on my shoulder. We will watch, as you become nothing more than I memory.<p>

Miles finished writing in his journal; he hoped that writing things backwards would prevent anyone from ever figuring out his secret. At first he had planned to keep it in his mind, but it would drive him insane.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went on normally. Next morning the average routine continued. Ryou was his normal shy self. He spent most t of his day in the garden picking up fallen petal. While Regina and Amane were making cookies in the kitchen. The sound of a electric whisker made the house exceedingly loud, so the maids spent their time upstairs; cleaning things that weren't dirty.<p>

In the garden Ryou was in search of a new flower his Mother had shipped from Malaysia. She said it was extremely hard to keep alive, which was followed by: "I swear Miles if I see any of the maids even sniff it, I will fire every one of them." Regardless of their Mum's feeling about the plant, Ryou and Amane were allowed to touch and smell it. '_She said she put it near the other hard to grow flowers'_ Ryou racked his mind trying to remember where the other "hard to grow flowers" were. He sometimes got lost in the garden. Since it was huge, and some of the plants were so tall it almost felt like a rainforest. Even huge vines hung from unknown heights, when Ryou was younger he'd swing on them like Tarzan.

Ryou smiled and picked up speed when he saw that the flower was not too far away. The second he was within a three foot radius of the plant, a giant whiff of a strong citrusy smell intruded his nose. He took a step back to adjust to it. He rubbed his watery eyes before continuing his examination of the flower."Mum did say it was famous for its refreshing smell, and size." Ryou reminded himself. He looked up and was even more shocked by the flowers size. The plant was taller than he was, it's stem grew about three feet and the flower itself was about two and a half feet tall, and about as wide as a tire. It had to be supported by cleverly hidden metal poles to keep the heavy flower head from crushing the stem. The flower itself was a snow white color all around, even the middle that held the seeds. To go along with the flowers wintery feel; the pollen that fell from it was white as well, and reminded Ryou of snow. He couldn't help but just stare at the flower.

He couldn't help but become excited for some reason, he wanted to jump around and dance. "I can't wait for it to start welting, and then a petal will fall off. Oh I really want a petal from this flower, just one petal!" He exclaimed, he never really explained why he liked dead flower petals so much. At first he thought it was just because he enjoyed the simply things in life. He felt something heavy against his chest. 'Oh yeah my ring.' He thought. He put his hand inside his shirt and pulled it out. 'Would you like to meet all the flowers? It may seem a little silly but you DO have a eye don't you?' Ryou closed his eyes and smiled. 'I'll introduce you to this white flower later, It'll be the grand finale.'

He ran over to the other side of the garden and searched for his rings first flower.

"This is a rose bush, I'm not sure if they have these in Egypt but they're very pretty don't you think?" He asked holding the ring up to the roses. He pulled a petal off one of the roses and held it close to the ring.

"I hope you enjoy flowers like I do. Our reasons may be different though. You may not be one for stories, but you might as well get to know a bit about me." Ryou pressed his finger against one of the thorns, a tiny bead of blood appeared on it.

"When I was around 5 my Mum and Dad went through a stage were they didn't like each other very much. The Days I spent at my Mum's house were boring, and I usually just went to her garden, which wasn't anywhere as nice as this one might I add. But anywho I liked to pretend like the plants were monsters. I made different plants have different strengths, and weaknesses. For instance the Roses had a lot of power, but the Daisies had a lot of defense. The Cherry Blossoms had very little attack and defense, but when the roses beat them they broke apart and summoned their mother; the tree they grew on. It was my only form of fun. And since no matter where I went I could find a flower or two it was easy to make a game out of it." He laughed before turning around to find another flower.

'So you like duels between creatures?' A voice asked. Ryou paused suddenly, he gripped the ring tightly. "Wh- Who's there?" Ryou asked trying hard to hide the fear in his voice.

'_No ones out there, but I'm in here.'_ The dark voice mocked him.

"Where? Show yourself?" Ryou slowly backed up in the direction the gardening shed would be.

'_You should really stop talking to yourself out loud, it's considered weird.'_ The voice said. _'So you're suggesting I think what I want to say?'_ Ryou thought.

'_Yes, now that your moment of ignorance is over I will ask my question again. Do you enjoy duels between monsters?'_ The voice asked.

Ryou was frozen, he felt his heart beat fast_. 'Someone is inside my head? I.. Who are you?'_ Ryou dropped to his knees. Nothing the voice was saying was to his own will.

'_This is quiet the overreaction. I will give you one more chance to answer my question or I will force you to answer.'_ The voice hissed.

"No! Get out of my head!" Bakura screamed, he could feel something taking him over. His mind became dark, he could feel a evil in him.

Miles walked by the back door, the sound of violent screaming entered his ears. It only took him a moment to realize it was Ryou's. He quickly locked the backdoor. The sound of the electric whisker stopped. "Miles? What was that noise?" Regina called from the kitchen. _'It must be the spirit. I can't let them know. Damnit Ryou just shut up!' _Miles panicked and quickly grabbed his nearest pair of shoes. "Regina! Amane! Lets go out for breakfast!" Miles pressed a button near the backyard door, it activated a voice box that led to a speaker upstairs. .. "Sally, Maylene if you hear Ryou outback screaming he's just having a fit over something. Make sure he stays out there for a bit. In fact just ignore him till I get home." Miles whispered. The two maids just stood there for a moment, they couldn't believe that Ryou's father was asking them to ignore his son. Maylene tapped her foot on the floor as a answer. Miles locked the back door and quickly left with Regina and Amane.

'_I see that you're going to continue this behavior. I must say your father did not mention this type of resistance. Maybe I won't fulfill my part of the bargain then.' _The voice chuckled. _'Still I'm going to teach you to fear me.' _

Bakura felt his chest heat up. He took his hands off his head and looked down to see the ring start to glow and swing back and forth rapidly. "Wha- what's going on?" He felt himself slowly lose control of his body.

'_We're going to my home, of sorts. But first I will show you my power.' _

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I hope to have part four up before Wednesday. (Don't you hate how that's spelled?) As for your assignment I'd like for you guys to create a Egyptian God card for little Bakura in the future. Yep remember same thing "Three sacrifices, summon cannot be negated" and so on. but get creative like:<strong>

**Thoth Keeper Of Wisdom**

**You must send three monsters to the graveyard to activate this cards eff. This cards effect and cannot be negated, and other monster effects cannot be activated during the turn this cards effect is activated. After tributing three monsters for this card you must discard this card to the graveyard. When this card is discarded through this effect your opponent must banish all monsters in their hand, and field. They must also banish the top 15 cards of their deck, they then take 200 damage for each spell and trap card banished through this effect.**

**I will then turn that into a show like egyptian God, unkown special effects and so on. So if you get the chance go ahead and post your ideas. **

**R&R.**

**Stay safe.**


End file.
